Friends with Benefits
by ClivaMature
Summary: Kankri has been flushed for Latula for a long time, but only now has he decided to take matters into his hands, with the help of one of his best friends. Will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello, ClivaMature here ^_^ I just wanted to thank all my supporters and followers, and really whoever is willing to give some time to read this story of mine.  
I have to say though, that due to some health issues I am taking a break with writing. I don't know how long it'll be, but this fic is the last one I'm going to publish until at least next summer. This being said, this story is already all written so I'm not leaving anything hanging ;-)**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and I'll be back writing as soon as possible!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Stalker in Love

"Hey Tuna, you're doing great!"

Latula dropped her skate to ride along with her matesprit, who was struggling to keep his balance on the track she had made for him. As they reached the end, she smiled and laughed, pulling Mituna in a tight hug. "That's my rad boy!"

Kankri sighed, watching from a distance. He had been observing the whole scene for quite a while now, mostly concentrating on the female troll. He couldn't really help but stare at her in awe every time, and he kind of felt weak for letting himself be driven be those emotions. She was such a waste with Mituna. Not that he didn't like that guy. He merely thought she could learn so much more about the so many problems there are that nobody sees from him.

He was tempted to follow them as they started to head away from the track, but was stopped by a vague hint of hair gel and cigarette in the air behind him.

"Hey Kan, wanna come a sec to my hive? I wanted to talk about a couple things and maybe you could help me out, yeah?"

"Cronus, please make your presence be noted instead of popping up behind me, that could have had quite the triggering outcome if I didn't smell your cigarette first."

Cronus smiled and shrugged it off.

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

Kankri huffed.

"Fine. Just remember I am just following you to help you out with issues I can't truly resolve, I do not want anything to do with your quadrant situation. Although if you feel like you want to talk about them in order to solve a problem of different nature then I shall be happy to comply, but you should be aware..."

Cronus just started walking in the direction of his hive, letting the Vantas follow him as he kept on talking.

* * *

"Hey chief, can I let you hear this song that just came to my mind a few days ago? I think you might like it!"

Cronus started strumming the chords on his favorite guitar, clearing his throat before starting to sing. Kankri was sitting next to him, but he didn't really seem to be paying much attention. He was leaning his head on his hand, lost in thought. The Ampora noticed that, so he stopped.

"Hey, you there? Everything ok?"

Kankri just turned around with a vaguely annoyed expression.

"I was just thinking about... things. It does quite offend me that you asked since I haven't really expressed my will to share such information with you, but now I'm afraid I may have offended you by not taking in consideration the fact that you could be triggered by my distractions. I do sincerely apologize."

Cronus just shrugged. "Nah, I'm good. But seriously, you kind of seemed a little worried there."

"It is nothing really, there's no need for your concern."

"Well that's kinda not fair.. you know everything about my problems and stuff, I mean, I even told you about my human 1950's greaser persona, why wouldn't you want to share something with me?"

Kankri huffed and rolled his eyes. "Alright then, fine. If you really do wish to know I will tell you. I.. was thinking about someone, actually."

Cronus smirked.

"Lemme guess... does her name start with an 'L' and end with 'atula'?"

Kankri groaned, looking away. "Does it really show that much?"

"Nyeh, kinda. You sure do notice a lot of things about her that even I don't see." He set down the guitar on the floor.

Kankri sighed. "Although I feel quite triggered by this request of mine that I'm about to share with you... I think you're the only one who can help me I suppose."

"Help you with what?"

"I..." Kankri looked away, trying his best to keep a neutral expression.

"I wish to break my vow of celibacy and since I have no real experience in quadrant issues apart from my extensive research, I believe you have far more experience from actual practice. Also I asked you because you are my friend, and I trust you as such."

Cronus sat there, mouth slightly open in confusion. That took him quite unprepared. "Oh. Uh you know chief that I ain't really that good at landing my scores on chicks? Why not ask Porrim? She's had much more experience than me."

Kankri scrunched his nose at the thought. "Yes, I have thought of that option too, but as I have stated, you are my friend, and probably my best one, and I trust you not to share this stray from my beliefs with anyone else. Porrim may have a lot more to tell me, but I don't think she'd handle the issue the right way and I'm not really sure I want to know about all the details of what she has done with other people, especially ones I know. That could be triggering if not offensive to the others and to me for-"

"Yeah, yeah man I get the point." Cronus interrupted, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, how do you plan to do this? I mean, how am I supposed to help you when even I, and I admit it, am quite hopeless in the quadrant area?"

"I believe that sharing experiences together and practicing for each other might help us both at the same time."

Cronus stared at Kankri, who had just said that he practically wanted to do.. stuff? with him, of all people, in the most calm and indifferent way.

"What?"

"Is there something wrong? Did I say something offensive? I do apologize, I forgot to mention at the beginning of our conversation the possible -"

"No, no it's ok it's just... wow would you really want to do something like that with me?"

"Well yes. There's no one else I trust as much as you, and probably as desperate as you to try doing such a thing with me, so I have carefully considered this and thought that trying with you first might have been the best way to proceed. I wish to clarify that I do not intend as serious anything that happens between us two, I have made it clear that I shall break my vow with only one troll."

Cronus furrowed his eyebrows, pretending he didn't hear Kankri's insult towards him.

"So wait. Where exactly are you puttin' the boundaries for this thing you got in mind?"

Kankri closed his eyes, sitting up straight. "I don't know. I shall tell you what I'm comfortable with in due time. That means that for now there are no boundaries."

The Ampora swallowed as dirty thoughts made his way through his mind. He stopped immediately though. "But.. what about your vows..?"

Kankri turned towards him with an annoyed face. "My vows are of celibacy, _not_ of chastity. There is quite the difference between them and not necessarily the two of them go along. Until now I have only wished to remain free from dealing with quadrants, this meaning that I could partake in sexual activities, as long as it didn't mean I was in someone's quadrant or vice versa."

Cronus' jaw dropped. He always thought that Kankri was keeping himself... pure? whatever, for some reason, but he actually could have had more experience that anyone else. He probably didn't though, given his trouble with physical contact.

He let go of that train of thought seeing as it was starting to take a toll on his body.

"Cronus?"

"Uh, yeah chief?"

"So, what do you say? Would you do this for me?"

Cronus looked down at his knees, lost in thought. That could might as well be the only chance he ever got to get laid (maybe) or simply do something similar as being in a relationship. Why not? Might as well give it a shot.

"Alright chief. When do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unheard Confessions

Kankri let himself fall against the couch at the Ampora's hive. He turned his head slightly to meet Cronus' puzzled look.

"So, where do we start?"

"I dunno, where do _you_ want to start?"

Kankri rolled his eyes.

"With the basics of course. Or," he leaned a bit towards his friend. "you could tell me how _you_ would start."

Cronus backed away a little as he scratched the back of his head. "Ha, well you know how I try to do stuff: you go straight to the point hoping to get attention, but you've seen how that's been goin'."

"Yes, indeed we will not use that method to get where I want to go. I mean, how would I start a conversation with her showing my desire to.. be with her that way?"

Cronus sighed. "It depends! You just start talking, be friends and at some point the conversation pops-up. I don't know!"

Kankri closed his eyes. "You're not helping a lot."

Cronus frowned. "I'm doing my best chief."

The Vantas shook his head. "Let's try a different approach to the question at hand: how about you tell me what would you do if you were to try what I intend to, with me?"

"With _you_?"

"Yes, Cronus, with me."

"Uhh..." Cronus almost felt a drop of anxious sweat run down his face. He combed his hair behind faking nonchalance. He leaned closer to his friend and smirked. "Well babe, if that's what you want."

He cleared his throat, but was interrupted be Kankri's raised hand. "Stop right there. I won't do anything of the sort, you do realize that?"

Cronus pulled back and huffed. "Well what should I do, pretend I'm you? I'd have to be like 'Oh Latula I don't know what to say for it might trigger blah blah and you smell so darn good and I don't know how I feel about that trigger trigger offensive!'" he ended laughing as Kankri slapped his shoulder, a faint blush making its way on his cheeks as he turned away maintaining an indignant face.

"That is not how I talk and act. I feel mildly offended by this and the fact that you are not taking my problem as seriously as you should. Can we get back to concentrating on something useful, if that doesn't _trigger_ you?" Kankri finished with a smirk of his own.

"Alright alright. So, you seriously want me to pretend that I'd ask you out?"

"Yes Cronus, I do."

Cronus dropped his cocky act and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Fine. Kankri Vantas," he took his hands and held them as if they were rose petals. Kankri almost pulled away, but reminded himself that this was only an act. Or so he thought.

"You and I have been friends for a long time, and I've spent a lot of good moments with you and I think I've come to see you as.. more than a friend. I know that you probably don't feel the same way for me, as I do for you, but I just want to tell you that I'm flushed for you, and have been for quite some time now. I hope you understand my feelings and don't reject me, I am happy with just being friends with you, but I just want you to know this." He closed his eyes and slightly bowed his head as Kankri sat baffled. Cronus didn't want to show his face, because every single word he had said was completely heartfelt, and really meant it. He could hear Kankri looking for the right words to say and he just hoped they weren't going to be bad ones.

"Cronus, those are excellent words! It almost sounded as if you actually were in my situation! I might have to reconsider my opinion of your capabilities seeing as you came up with such a beautiful confession. Does it offend you if I use your same speech and adapt it to my case, maybe extend it all a little and say it to Latula?"

Cronus felt his heart break. Did he really miss the hint? Seriously?! He wanted to cry at the moment, but he just sighed instead and put on a happy face, forcing a smile.

"Sure chief, I don't mind. Just be happy and shit, I'm just happy to help.."

Cronus lifted his head as he felt Kankri's hands tighten around his, and saw a smile gracing the smaller troll's features. His smile became a little more sincere.

As soon as Kankri realized they were still holding hands he threw his hands up in the air away from the other in a disgusted motion and resisted the urge to wipe them on his sweater.

"Well, I'd say that you have provided me some good material to work with now, Cronus. Is there anything I should do or know before attempting this in the real scenario? Should I be aware of words that might trigger or offend if phrased in the wrong way?"

Cronus shrugged. "Nah man, I think you should be good to go."

Kankri smiled again and got up from his seat.

"I shall take my leave then if it doesn't offend you. I shall inform you on how it went as soon as I try this. Thank you for your time, Cronus, it means a lot to me."

As they made their way towards the door, the Ampora sighed. "Don't mention it. I'm always here if you need me for somethin' chief!"

Kankri exited the hive, not even looking back with how much he was focused on the words to say. Cronus just leaned on the door frame, watching him as he moved his hands in the air as if actually talking to someone.

"Tomorrow, Latula. Tomorrow!" Kankri couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rejected Ideas

Kankri looked from behind the staircase he was hiding.

There she was. Talking to Porrim. They didn't seem to notice him until, with a deep breath, he popped out, walking nonchalantly as if he had been casually walking around.  
He overheard something about feminism and how Latula was talking about Mituna, but he didn't really pay attention on the conversation. He clenched his fist behind his back, wishing himself luck.

"Hello, Porrim," he turned to look at her, hinting a smile. "Latula. Pardon my sudden interruption, I hope I didn't trigger or offend you in some way by introducing myself in your chat, but I'd like to talk to you about something rather important, Latula."

Porrim raised her eyebrows, smirking. "Oh, got something spicy in mind Kanny? You should have put on something better for the occasion."

Kankri glared at her, crossing his arms. "This is none of your concern, Porrim and I don't wish to share any kind of information about this matter with you coddling me all the time. I can handle this perfectly, seeing as it is nothing special and nothing worth your time or your business and I feel triggered that you'd insinuate things based on simple and silly rumors." He would have continued but he saw that Latula was backing away a little as if she was becoming kind of a third wheel between the two.

"Latula, don't leave, it is you I need to talk to. Porrim, if you please." he made her a gesture to send her away, and she rolled her eyes before leaving, swaying her hips and turning around with a good-luck wink to Kankri.

Latula watched her walk away and almost wished she would come back. She didn't really have a good feeling about this. She put on her radical girl facade and grinned again.

"So, what's up with you Kankri? There must be some radical things you gotta tell me to send even Po-mary away like that."

Kankri closed his eyes, thinking at Cronus's words.

"Latula, my friend, I think I have something important I want to ask you. I know you are currently engaged with someone, but I wish to express my feelings for you. You and I have been friends for a long time, and I know you very well, and I believe I have come to realize that I'd like to be with you in a more-than-friends kind of way. I shall start listing the possible triggers this conversation might contain before I go further on, starting with confession, quadrant vacillation, emotions, pail filling, class oppression and or classification, matesprit privileges, concupiscent feelings and unrequited feelings..."

Latula raised her hand, her smile still there but slightly lopsided.

"Kankri, I think you know what I'm gonna say now but I think we've already been over this."

Kankri stopped, his expression changing.

"You know I have a red man, and I'm not up for leaving him anytime soon. I like you too, but only as a friend. I'm sorry if this is going to make you feel bad, but, uh... It's the truth."

She scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Soo... I gotta go see where Tunes is, sorry."

She hurried away as Kankri just stood there, bewildered and speechless.

* * *

"And then she just.. ugh!" Kankri leaned on Cronus's shoulder, almost on the brink of tears. "She went away on me just like that! She didn't even think of how triggering that might have been for me and offensive it is in general!" Cronus just sat there, not really sure on what he could do. He hesitantly raised an arm as if to wrap it around him, but Kankri grabbed it first and snuggled up to him.

"Why do people have to be so triggering? Why do these _feelings_ have to be so complicated and triggering and offensive and-" Cronus put a finger on his lips, gently turning his face to make him look at him.

"Hey, chief, calm down. I know very well how _that_ feels.." He smiled down at him. "At least we have ourselves, yeah?"

Kankri frowned. "But I want to be with her.."

Cronus sighed. "Well, you can't always have what you want... especially be with whoever you want, I'll tell you that."

Kankri fidgeted a little with Cronus's fingers, thinking.

"Would you think that trying again might help? I mean, maybe a different approach might help.."

Cronus shrugged.

"Uh, dunno chief. Can always try. What did you have in mind?"

Kankri looked up to him. "I don't know, I came here to complain- I mean, figure it out with you."

Cronus huffed. "Hmm.. lemme think."

He sighed, drumming his fingers against Kankri's shoulder. "I would try singing a song, but I don't know how that would work with you and her." Cronus knew Kankri wasn't the best singer on Beforus so he discarded the idea almost immediately. "Would you try writing something for her? I mean like a piece of poetry?" He was never going to admit how many songs he had already written only for him alone.

Kankri mumbled. "I'm not sure, I have never tried to partake in such activity, although it seems quite appealing to say the least."

"Besides, I don't think you have trouble with putting a bunch a words together." Cronus winked down at him, making him smile ever so slightly.

Kankri sighed. "Well, even if I did manage to write a poem for her, what should I write about?"

"Well, uh, I guess about her? Write about all the thing you like about her, like if I had to write a song about you I'd sing about how cute you look in your sweaters and how sexy you are when you got your mouth going." He said with a wink.

Kankri didn't seem amused though. "Cronus, as flattering as it may be knowing that you see me in this way I don't think it is very appropriate and I feel mildly triggered by your language, but I'll forgive you because I know that it is just a part of your incorrect yet normal behavior for you. Anyway, about her.. I guess I'll think about it once I get to my hive." As he said that he got up and wiped his sweater. He went to the door to Cronus's hive, followed by the latter.

"So, you wanna try again straight away or do you want me to give a look at your work before reading it to her?"

Kankri stopped, his hand already on the door knob. "I'm not sure, actually. If it doesn't offend or trigger you, I think I'd like to have your opinion on this, seeing as it's my first time writing something of the kind."

"You know I'm not offended by that, chief." Cronus smiled.

The Vantas smiled back. "Alright then. I'll make sure I'll show you what I've come up with before presenting it to her."

He left the hive as Cronus waved at him and watched him walk away.

The Ampora sighed. At least he was helping someone for a change, and not making him run away in annoyance.

* * *

 **A.N. Thanks to** nekon3kokitty-sama, Berseker **and my dear friend** EnsorcelledReader **for reviewing already! I'm glad you're liking this so far! I just hope you'll still like how it develops ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Change of Plans

A few days later, Cronus hear a knock on his door. That was rare.

He almost rushed to to door only to find a smiling Kankri with an enormous pile of sheets of paper in his arms.

"Hey chief, what's up? Uh.. need help with carryin' some a that stuff?"

Kankri made his way in his hive and dropped the papers on the first thing resembling a table that he found. "No, thank you Cronus, although I appreciate the gesture, I'm fine" He turned back to look at him, poorly hiding the enthusiasm of a wriggler. "I have spent most of my time working on the activity you suggested me to do, so here is the result! As we have agreed last time we saw each other, I have brought it here so you could review it for me! I should probably warn you about its possibly triggering content of concupiscent feelings, unrequited love, confession, quadrant vacillation, emotions, pail filling, class oppression and or classification, matesprit privileges or desires, complex and articulate language-"

"Yeah, yeah chief okay I get it and you know I'm chill with most shit, but… Is all that _one single_ poem..?" He pointed at the pile. It must have been at least 500 pages long to make such a pile.

"Yes, of course. Is it a problem?"

Cronus had a shocked look in his face. He awkwardly patted Kankri's back. "Yeah, uh… as much as I'm sure there's all good writing in there, I think it's best if you make it all a little shorter. Ya know, not everyone is willing to listen to a really long poem."

Kankri looked disappointed. "Oh.. so how long should it be then?"

Cronus took in a deep breath. "Say, maximum… one page?"

"One page?! But there is so much to say about someone you love, it could never fit in one measly page! How could I tell about all the emotions, describe them and -!"

Cronus shushed him straight away. "Okay, okay, maybe not one page, but not more than five either! I told you to write a poetry, not a fucking book about her!"

Kankri huffed. "I find it mildly offensive that you wouldn't let me express myself how I desire."

Cronus lead him to the couch, gesturing him to take a seat next to him. "Yeah, but think it this way: you can write as much as you want about her, but if you're gonna present or recite something to her it can't be too long otherwise there's the risk she might find it boring. Like songs for example, they don't usually last more than three or four minutes because otherwise they get repetitive or annoying."

Kankri still frowned. He had a point though. Cronus put a hand on his shoulder again, earning a glare from the Vantas. He quickly retreated the hand and just looked at him.

"If you want I can still look through all your work and underline the best things so you can select those directly and work on those verses, yeah?"

Kankri shrugged. "I suppose that can work. How long do you think it would take you to perform such task?"

Cronus almost regretted his decision as he looked back at the pile. "Uh, dunno chief. Can I just tell you via trollian?"

He just nodded. "Alright then."

Cronus could see he wasn't really satisfied. "We can start now some if you want." He said with a smile. That seemed to make the other smile a little too.

"Okay." He got the pile of sheets and went back to Cronus, spending the rest of the afternoon together, playfully bickering and checking the Vantas's work.

* * *

Kankri held on tightly to the sheet of paper he had in his hands. _Sheets_ of paper, only two of them now though. He had really did the best he could to write and compose every single verse with all the corrections. He remembered Cronus huffing at first at the sight of all those lines, but in the end he had finished with a small grin and an encouraging pat on the back.

He looked at the first page, where he listed all the little things he noticed in her, that no one else did. The way her hair flowed in the wind: check.

The adorable little noise she made when she did one of her characteristic high-fives: check.

Her speech, her lips, her… everything: check.

Kankri almost felt like hinting a smile at the thought of seeing her again. He wandered around, looking for her at every railing he met, or anything that could look like a good place for her to be.

He got to the part of the bubble where Beforus merged into the glimmering lights of Prospit, and heard giggling in the distance. He knew that laugh very well.

He walked quickly in that direction, only to turn a corner to see Latula on Mituna's lap, cuddling and kissing, completely oblivious to the rest of paradox space.

His faint smile quickly turned into a frown. His grip tightened on the sheets as she laughed again and kissed her matesprit sloppily while Mituna wrapped his lanky arms around her.

Kankri looked away, almost disgusted and held back as much as he could all the things he really would have liked to say about matesprit privileges. He looked down at his now crumpled poetry and let out a frustrated sigh as he stomped away.

He started talking to himself as he left that place behind him, going on and on about how triggering the things he had seen were, and how disrespectful and offensive, and…

He stopped. What if that was what he needed to know how to do in order to be with her..? He looked around, finding a solitary rock to sit on. He crossed his legs and leaned his head in his hand, mulling over that thought.

What if he had to know how to actually do things to better understand the intricacies of concupiscent quadrants? Could knowing how to kiss, how to hold, and maybe do the rest as well, truly help? It surely would be a good thing to know in case she would accept him one day. He gained his hope back, but there was still one thing missing.

How would he learn to do all of that?

Kankri scratched his chin in thought. He knew research wasn't enough. There was Cronus, but could he, or would he, do that for him?

He got up and stretched. He looked down at the remains of the papers, grabbing them and tearing them in two.

There was only one way to know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trying Something New

"So, how did it go with the poetry?" asked Cronus as Kankri entered his hive once again in the last two weeks.

The Vantas pulled the torn papers from behind his back and showed them. Cronus cringed at the sight and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, uh.. shit."

Kankri shook his head. "Don't worry, I did this." That brought a very puzzled expression to Cronus as his friend made his way to the usual spot. The Ampora followed him, more confused than ever.

"So, wait, what the fuck happened? You owe me some explanations chief!" Kankri patted the spot on the couch next to him and Cronus sat down. Kankri cleared his throat and discarded the pieces of paper on the floor.

"As you well know, I have asked you to help me with this… desire of mine. And since what we have done for now hasn't worked very well, and by that I mean no offense, I wholeheartedly appreciate what you have been doing for me, but.." Kankri froze. He hadn't really thought on how to phrase that. He just realized now how much of a big step that actually was.

Sure, Cronus and him had touched a lot and Kankri had oddly found himself very much at ease around him, but what he was about to ask was a lot _different_. His mind had already started to wander through the various steps and he refused to acknowledge the possibility of pailing. No way, nope that was a _very_ big no no.

"Uh, chief…?"

Kankri jumped as the voice startled him away from his train of thought. Cronus looked ever so worried.

"You know you can just tell me what happened and then say whatever you were about to. Sound good?"

"Yes. Yes maybe that might be better. So.." he started telling Cronus about what he had seen earlier when he stepped upon Latula and Mituna kissing in the dream-bubble version of Prospit and how much that had offended him.

"I mean, don't they think that someone could see them and find triggering the fact that they're just showing off in the open? What if someone is having quadrant issues and isn't in the mood to witness sloppy make-outs in the middle of the street.. more or less?! Troll society uses hives for a reason..."

Cronus just shrugged through Kankri's vent, still concerned.

"… so I just walked away and tore the poem because I was so triggered at the moment, but then I thought about something. And that is what I wanted to talk about, earlier. I just.. I'm not sure how to say this, but you know how I didn't set any boundaries for this?"

Cronus nodded as he sat up, suddenly very interested in what his friend/crush had to say. He had a feeling this was leading somewhere very interesting.

"Well, I was thinking if, seeing as she knows, just as all of you, more or less, that I don't have any particular experience in the field of proper concupiscent acts and behavior, other that research of course, due to my issue with physical contact, I was wondering if you were willing to take this a step further. This meaning we just skip to the part as if we actually were in a relationship and.. doing things." There, said it as if it was just some hurdle to overcome to get to the actual prize. Which was what it all was in any case to Kankri.

Cronus's jaw dropped. So he finally got to get going with him? Yes, that indeed was very interesting. Although he knew that Kankri was just using him, and he didn't really grasp the connection between knowing how to do stuff with actually getting your interest to do it with you, he didn't complain. He grinned and said:

"Fine by me chief. I can do anything you want me to babe, anytime~." He was already letting his imaginary hands roam all over Kankri's body as very compromising images made their way into his mind.

Kankri huffed and rolled his eyes. "Now Cronus I don't want to just start pailing all of a sudden. I suppose in a romantic relationships there are some steps to follow, so don't even start thinking about doing anything too special."

Cronus smirked again. "Aww man, way to blow the enthusiasm Kan." He became serious again, sitting up straight instead of leaning towards Kankri. "So.. what is it you want to do? You said the next step… is it what I'm thinking?" His expression remained neutral but he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know, what _are_ you thinking?" Kankri asked innocently.

"Well uh.. I was thinkin' about a kiss…?" His blood-pusher was beating so hard in his chest that he thought it could burst.

Kankri's expression didn't change the slightest. "Oh. Alright then. How do I do that, I mean, what do I have to do?"

Cronus huffed. "Well you have seen other people kiss yeah? Just.. do like them I suppose..?"

Kankri furrowed his eyebrows. Cronus just sighed and looked away. "Never mind chief, just, uh, close your eyes."

"But how am I going to learn if I don't see what I'm doing?"

"A kiss is more about the feeling of the lips, not about watching each other chief… at least that's what I've been told.. but if you don't feel like it you can keep your eyes open, no biggie."

Kankri shrugged and closed his eyes. He had left his mouth just slightly open. Cronus felt a droplet of sweat run down his temple.

"Ready when you are chief." He drew closer to him. Kankri just hummed in assent.

After breathing in and out slowly to calm himself down, Cronus gently cupped Kankri's face. The Vantas almost flinched but resisted. 'It's all for Latula' was his mantra as he felt the Ampora's face so close to his.

They awkwardly pressed their lips together for a moment and then pulled back. Kankri opened his eyes with a flustered look. He brought his hand to his lips to wipe them but saw Cronus just as embarrassed as him.

"Your lips are very small." Cronus said with a smile. He was still holding Kankri's face, but the smaller troll didn't feel the urge to move away anymore.

"I thought yours were big." Cronus sighed.

"I think we miscalculated a bit something here. Wanna, uh.. try again?"

Kankri just nodded and closed his eyes again. This time Cronus puckered his lips a little and..

The softness of his lips was pure bliss. He pressed more into the kiss, letting out the smallest of moans as he held on tighter to Kankri. He seemed to enjoy it too, since he felt his arms shyly touching Cronus's waist.

He started gently moving his lips, not sure if he should use his tongue yet. He decided to just enjoy the moment as long as it lasted.

Kankri finally pushed him slightly so he broke the kiss. He had the faintest of blushes on his face as he struggled to find the words to define what had just happened. Cronus had still a kind of dazed gaze but looked down to Kankri straight away. "Hey… you okay chief?"

"Yes.. that was.." Kankri shook his head and recomposed. "much more pleasant than I expected it to be." He moved Cronus's hands from him and crossed his arms. "So I suppose it is normal that you get flustered this way? Are there some triggering things that could happen while kissing?"

Cronus furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh.. well every kiss is different in some way because people are different, so I guess even reactions can be different. About triggers, I dunno, because like before maybe other people like some things, like going straight in with the tongue or-"

"With the tongue? How would that be?" Kankri inquired.

"You uh want me to show ya?"

Kankri nodded. "It is all for my research, remember, so the more I know the more I can be ready, am I right?"

Cronus just shrugged as he cupped Kankri's face again and pressed his lips together once more, this time much more confident. Kankri didn't move a muscle and kept his eyes open, watching Cronus's reaction. He had his eyes closed and the freckles dusting his cheeks were enhanced by the violet blush spreading on his face.

He was never going to admit it to himself, but he kind of liked feeling the fresh hand holding his head. He muffled a yelp though as he felt Cronus's tongue trying to pry his mouth open. He did his best to comply, but felt really uncomfortable with that wet sensation.

He tried to stay still as much as possible but then he just pushed Cronus away. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater. "I'm sorry Cronus but I think I found that rather triggering. I think it is best if we just keep it like the one before and hope she likes it that way. Also, I find it rather disgusting that I could taste your cigarette while you had your tongue violating the privacy of my mouth."

Cronus held his hands up in defense. "Hey chief, you asked for it. I just did what you asked me to do."

"That is true. However, just know that since we agreed that this, pact of ours, was intended for both of us, I think that if you ever manage to find someone, that it is quite the offensive flavor and it might be triggering to people who have dealt with nicotine addiction or addiction in general and personally I believe that having someone else's tongue in your mouth is a horrible sensation that I would never wish to repeat in the near future if possible."

Cronus smiled. "Yeah, I got that chief. Don't worry, I won't." He frowned a little at what he had said about the cigarette. Although he never smoked them, the taste must have stayed in his mouth with how much he kept them there. Fuck that, he was never going to give up that habit.

Kankri turned away. "Do you think I should practice more for this?"

Cronus smirked. "Well, the more you do it the more you get accustomed to the feeling, so I guess it couldn't hurt~."

So they just ended up kissing all afternoon, Cronus almost feeling in heaven that he could do such a thing with Kankri of all people, while Kankri just kept his mind focused on how it would be with Latula.

* * *

 **A.N: Wow this turned out so much longer that I thought it would XD Guess I got carried away by my two lovie dovies ^^"**

 **P.S. And my gf just hit me after reading this ^^"**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.:**

 **Trigger Warning: Things start getting dirtier here. Well I hope you were expecting it, I did rate this fic M afterall ^^"**

* * *

Chapter 6: Daydreams

They ended up meeting up every three days, just to see each other and talk about the usual stuff, and every once in a while continue the training.. or whatever it was. Cronus was enjoying it, even though he knew Kankri wasn't thinking about him while they kissed, or talking about him when the Vantas mentioned his enormous flushed crush. He had just accepted that was just as much he was going to get from him, and he was happy all the same. He could always hit on someone else, right?

Kankri on his side was happy with the way things were going, but he still didn't know how to do that with Latula. He was sure he still had a lot to learn, and he gradually asked Cronus to take further steps in this experiment of theirs.

So one day, they were both at Kankri's hive for a change. None of them had realized that they had been doing this for almost a month now, and it seemed they didn't really care.

Kankri was watching Grease for the umpteenth time since Cronus had begged him the night before. Besides, he had to agree he owed something for all the help Cronus had been giving him. Not that he didn't like the film, but let's just say it wasn't one he was willing to see again if not for a very good reason.

So there they were, sitting on Kankri's sweater pile with his husktop on their lap as Cronus had an arm around the other's shoulders, singing along with the last song as the two main characters flew in the sky. The Ampora happily turned to Kankri and pulled him into a kiss, smiling.

Kankri stayed still for a moment but then gently pushed him away. "Cronus, you know we're not in a true relationship, so please do not mix our deal with our normal nights together. It could be misinterpreted by other people and it wouldn't help me with what I'm aiming for actually, nor it would help you to do the same, for we'd give the impression of being together while we aren't. Also, about this, I think you should tag your privileges because you are not my matesprit -"

"Yeah man, okay, I get it." He frowned a little, but returned smiling soon enough. "Well, since we're here and the movie is finished we can continue our little training of ours, whatcha think?" He said with a wink.

Kankri pondered the suggestion and shrugged in assent. He had gotten accustomed to what the two of them were doing, so why not.

Cronus eagerly moved the husktop to the floor and turned so that he was curled up on his side, right next to Kankri. He looked at him for a second and then grinned.

"Hey, chief, I was thinkin' if you felt like trying something new for a change."

Kankri seemed puzzled. "What do you mean? I hope you aren't implying anything that has to do with pailing, because I believe we haven't reached that stage in our mutual experiment."

Cronus shook his head. He knew the Vantas wouldn't want to do anything like that anyway, preferring to do that with Latula instead. "No, I was just thinking that we could.. you know.. make out instead of just kissin'."

The other troll's expression didn't change. "I don't see the difference. Would you care to explain if it doesn't trigger or offend you in any way?"

"Well, kissing is what we have been doing until now, it's just.. kissing."

Kankri rolled his eyes. "I think you could have used more words to explain what we have been doing until now but I'll let this slide in favor of further explanations." He said expectantly.

Cronus chuckled. "Nyeh whatever. Anyway, making out is more hot, it's like kissing but there's a whole lot more touching. You, uh, kinda want to feel your partner, not like pailing but sort of in the middle."

The Vantas wasn't sure he was willing to try yet. That sounded it really did imply a lot of touching, something he wasn't really fond of. Moreover, he felt like they were broaching a pretty intimate territory here, and he thought it could be one of the things he would do directly with Latula. But then again, this was all an experiment to get accustomed to certain sensations, so what harm would just a try bring?

He just pictured himself having trouble being touched by Latula because of his issue.

Yes, he definitely needed to fix that.

"Okay then. What should I do?"

Cronus shifted back to his previous position, lying on his back on the sweater pile. He looked at Kankri and patted his lap. "Well, the best position for sloppy make-outs is to sit on someone's lap. You feel like it?"

Kankri felt rather nervous, but reminded himself once again that it was all just a trial and nothing serious, just as long as he didn't put any commitment to it. He gathered up his courage and kept his mind set on his goal.

"Yes."

He sat on Cronus's legs, only that he had both his own legs across his, making the seadweller laugh.

"No, chief, not like this." He made him move off him and guided him into straddling his hips.

"There."

"Cronus, I must say this position is rather triggering.."

"You can always tell me if you want to stop."

"No, no, I'm fine. I just felt that it could be triggering for people who have trouble being exposed too much, for this way of sitting could be offensive to-"

Cronus cut him off with a kiss. Kankri grumbled in his mouth. Cronus chuckled again as he broke the kiss.

"How about we think about this training, yeah?"

Kankri nodded and closed his eyes, picturing a tall, long haired, radical troll girl he knew very well instead of Cronus beneath him. He hummed as he thought of feeling her lips against his and her hands on his hips. He instinctively brought his hands up to Cronus's face, still caught in his daydream and started stroking down his neck.

Cronus was fairly surprised at that. Not that he complained. And the best part was, neither did Kankri, so he kept on holding him tight against him, letting his hands gently explore his form.

"Oh, Latula..." Kankri moaned a little as Cronus started kissing his neck.

The Ampora stopped. And then reconsidered on continuing, not willing to ruin the moment.

Of course he would have her in mind.

He tried to just ignore what Kankri was saying and concentrate on what he was _doing_. Because he must be having a hell of a daydream to be so fucking amazing. He slipped a hand under his sweater and pressed his fingers in his skin on the upper half of his back, making Kankri moan again.

When Kankri realized that Cronus was starting to take his sweater off to reveal his chest-high pants he stopped his friend.

"Cronus, let's do this a bit at a time, please."

Cronus moved his hands away immediately, holding them up as Kankri readjusted his sweater on him.

They called it and end for that night, but they didn't stop. Kankri actually felt like doing it more often, and he got more and more accustomed to be slightly less dressed in front of Cronus. He always imagined it was going to be Latula anyway, so the thought of being seen by his friend didn't really bother him.

They had been trying making out for quite some time now, and the Vantas had started to notice that every time they did, he had started to feel this unfamiliar ache in his groin. He had no idea what was wrong, until one night, as soon as Cronus had left his hive, he decided to inquire on what was going on.

Turns out his body had responded to all that stimulation, and had started asking for more. He sat in his respite block, looking down mildly confused and fascinated at his own bulge. He hadn't touched it in so long he had almost forgot what it looked like. Almost.

He hadn't expected that that "making out" thing would have made his body react that way either. And Cronus hadn't said anything about these primal instincts showing up. He was going to lecture him about it next time he was going to see him.

He huffed. Might as well get this over with and take care of it this time. He remembered he had a hard time falling asleep the other times.

The image of Latula under him came back to his mind as he closed his eyes and brought a hand to his bulge, stroking gently on the inside on his thighs to his nook too. He shivered at the sensation he had long forgotten as his breath accelerated a little.

He could almost hear her voice in his ears as he held his bulge and slipped a finger in his damp entrance, making him moan again and arch his back. He felt as if his arms were empty for not holding someone or being held, but he was too turned on by all those new feelings to really care by that point. He said Latula's name over and over, at every time he moved his hand along his bulge in automated movements, synchronized with the pushes of his finger inside.

He started wondering why he didn't do it more often.

He didn't last long and came with a muffled scream as he felt his genetic material spill all over him, making a mess.

That's why he didn't do it more often.

He just sat still, catching his breath and groaned, not really willing to get up and clean the mess he had made.

He looked down at his red hand. It felt all slippery and slightly sticky as it had started to dry on his fingers.

Once again he found himself wondering if a certain friend of his was willing to help him go through the next step.

He smiled with satisfaction, already mentally at the moment in which he would have been spent like that but cuddled up to his favorite game girl.

* * *

 **A.N: Wow this story is getting more successful than I thought it would be ^^"**

 **Thank you so much for all the followers, and RosieAmpora for reviewing and following! And of course a big thank you to my dear friend EnsorcelledReader!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Last Step

Kankri had found himself masturbating every time they finished making out, not having the courage to ask Cronus to help him yet, but after the tenth time of feeling rather desperate and ashamed for doing this to himself, he gathered up the nerve.

So there he was, in his hive, sitting in their usual spot. He had scolded Cronus that time for not telling him about the embarrassing side-effects of making out, but he hadn't told him how he had dealt with them, so he was doing his best not to get distracted by those thoughts as they were watching a documentary of his choice. He couldn't even remember what it talked about, and it was too biased anyway.

He turned to look at Cronus, who seemed just as distracted as him. He had that smirk he had when he was fantasizing about someone, with just the left corner of his mouth slightly higher that the other.

"Cronus?"

He jumped and turned to look at him. "Yeah, what's up chief?"

Kankri folded his arms. "Since I can see that neither of us are particularly interested in following what this documentary is about, although it could be offensive to some people who might find this a good lesson in life or simply are interested in the subject and could be annoying to whomever could be watching something and -"

Cronus shushed him with a finger on his mouth. "Kan, skip to the point please."

Kankri grumbled. "As much as I find it offensive that you'd interrupt me like this, since you are my friend I shall comply, but I will make sure it'll never happen again." He glared daggers to him, but was still smiling. He could never stay mad at his… friend. That's all he was, a very good friend.

"As I was saying, seeing as we aren't really paying any attention to this," he said, stopping the documentary on his husktop and closing it. "I think it could be a good idea to continue our training. If that doesn't offend or trigger you that is."

Cronus grinned. "Sure, you know this doesn't trigger me at all~." he said as he leaned towards Kankri ever so eagerly. The Vantas just sat up, only to be slightly pushed down by Cronus as he leaned on him, kissing him with passion. Kankri returned the kiss, not with as much passion though, imagining he was holding on to a girl instead of a young man.

He let Cronus roam his hands everywhere on his hips, legs, arms, holding him in almost what seemed like adoration. He let his breath hitch as the seadweller kissed his neck, behind his ear, making him shiver and gasp. Cronus smirked against his skin as he slipped his hands under the sweater, pulling it up over his head. Kankri kept his eyes closed to not let his dream shatter. That kind of image of Latula in his mind sent blood straight to his bulge, and he could feel that ache again. Probably that was the right time to ask what he had in mind.

He opened his eyes to find Cronus already shirtless, his eyes closed too as violet dusted his cheeks, the fins by the side of his face fluttering every once in a while.

"Cronus..." he said, not realizing his voice was all breathy and probably the hottest thing Cronus had ever heard.

"Yeah Kan..?" he got up, afraid he was going to tell him to stop.

Kankri tried opening and closing his mouth, at a loss for words. "I.. I think I want to take our deal a step further."

Cronus stood there, baffled. Did he really mean it? Or was it all just a dream. Well.. uh, they were in a dream-bubble, but that wasn't the point. Nyeh whatever.

"You, uh, you're sure..? Didn't you want to do it with Latula..?"

Kankri closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Like I told you the first time, I think it's best if I know everything there is to know ad experience it before actually trying with her. I haven't told you yet but I myself have been testing things on my own and I think.. before I say something triggering I'd say it's time to take a step further." He hid his growing blush as much as he could. He could actually _hear_ Cronus smirk.

"Hey now, somebody's getting cheeky at home? Maybe doing a little touching down here?" said Cronus as he playfully cupped Kankri's groin, making him squeal. "Cronus, what on _Beforus_ do you think you are doing?!"

"Just doing what you asked chief~." He said, sticking his tongue out. "Also making sure I was doing the right assumptions, and guessing by your reaction, I'd say I got it right." He ended with a chuckle, earning an embarrassed smack on the shoulder by Kankri.

"If you don't stay serious Cronus I might reconsider this deal of ours." He said with a frown. Cronus's smile became more tender.

"I'm sorry chief, I'll be good." He kissed Kankri's cheek as an apology. "But seriously, you wanna do this? I mean I think you realize it's quite a big step in this.. uh.. deal thing. Especially 'cause I know things like these trigger you.. right?"

Kankri rolled his eyes. "Cronus, how many more times do I have to tell you? I am merely asking your help as a friend, don't misinterpret my intentions."

Cronus's smile became a bit more meek. "Right. So.. wanna get back to where we were?"

Kankri nodded. "Yes, Cronus. Is there something I should know how to do? Or anything that could offend or trigger something during this kind of activity?"

Cronus chuckled. "You certainly would be offensive if you said you wanted to stop right now, because man I must say you got me turned on pretty bad." he winked. "But other than that I guess you should just sit back and enjoy the ride~." Kankri's eyes widened. "I-uh I mean just try and dunno concentrate on the experience! So you can learn how, uh, how to do the do…?" He said trying his best to calm him down.

The Vantas huffed. He was still wearing his chest-high pants, and Cronus was still in his jeans too. The Ampora saw where Kankri's eyes were going. "You feel like continuing..?" He nodded. Cronus held his hands over the hem of his pants, looking up at Kankri questioningly. He nodded again, letting him slide his hands under them, shivering at the feeling of his cold hands against his skin.

Cronus almost felt like hyperventilating. Not even in one of his wildest fantasies he would have actually been able to do something like this. Well, maybe in one or two, but never for _real_. He grinned as he took in as much as he could of the troll beneath him, gazing at every hint of a muscle and bone that peeked under the skin. He just looked perfect.

Kankri closed his eyes again, feeling so exposed, but he kept his mind set on his game girl, imagining her flash her best grin as she held his pants in her hand. His smile came back to his face, just like a faint blush. He heard Cronus shuffle to get his own jeans off too and did his best to keep his hands away from his bulge that was requiring attention.

So this was it. They were only in their underwear by now, and Cronus was almost going to leap of joy at the fact he was finally, actually getting some. He kissed down Kankri's body, planting a kiss on his dampening underwear. He got back to his ear, whispering. "Can I..?"

"Yes."

Cronus swallowed hard in excitement. He got up, hesitating at Kankri's hips, then giving in and pulling down his boxers. He stared almost in awe at the red bulge, moving and squirming just like his own under his underwear.

He slipped down his boxers too and quickly moved on top of Kankri, grinning from ear to ear. He hummed in pleasure as he felt his body against the other's warm body. He wrapped his arms around the Vantas, who held his hands on his shoulder, whimpering at the contact of their bulges.

They lay there, still, their breathes synchronized. Cronus sank his face in Kankri's neck, kissing it with a muffled moan. He let out a contented sigh as he went to Kankri's ear.

"Shall we?"

Kankri nodded. His grip tightened.

"It might hurt."

Kankri grumbled. "I think you should have warned earlier, it could be triggering to -"

He was cut short by a mewl as he felt the tip of the cold, violet bulge teasing at his entrance. He dug his nails in Cronus's shoulders, his gasps getting louder and louder as the Ampora went in more and more, until he was left a shaking mess by the time he was fully sheathed.

Cronus grinned with satisfaction at the warmth around him, groaning with pleasure as he started to move without warning the other, who just screamed at the sudden stimulation.

God, that felt so _fucking_ good. He started slowly, just like he had seen in many of his.. movies, absolutely normal movies, earning moans at every thrust. Yes, that definitely was working.

Kankri wasn't even aware of what he was doing at that point, he just knew that it felt really good. As in almost heavenly good. He moaned the name of his love as he imagined being under her.

"Latula, don't stop please..."

Cronus froze. Seriously, even now? For fuck's sake.

Kankri whined under him, holding him tighter, begging him to continue, only using another name instead of 'Cronus'.

The Ampora just sighed as he continued, a frown on his face. It was hard to keep it though, since that was the best thing that had happened to him in sweeps. He still did his best to ignore the number of times he was hearing the name 'Latula'.

He held him tighter against him as he felt a new rush of energy as he neared climax. He felt Kankri wasn't too far behind. He resisted the urge to bite on his so inviting neck, kissing him hard instead to shut him up, feeling him scream against his mouth as he came, arching his back against him.

With a few more thrusts Cronus came too, making a mess of the couch beneath them. He wrapped his arms around Kankri's shivering body, covering him with sweet kisses. He leaned on him, gently stroking his hair.

"Hey chief, you okay?" Kankri looked at him through half lidded eyes.

He tried speaking but was breathless, so he slowly nodded instead. His expression didn't betray anything apart from just a hint of a smile in the corners of his mouth.

"Is it normal that you'd feel tired after this kind of activity?" he asked in a sigh. Cronus laughed.

"Yeah, it is. Wanna rest some?"

"Please, yes, if it doesn't offend or trigger you.."

The Ampora chuckled again, feeling rather drowsy himself too. "No problem Kan."

They huddled together and fell asleep in two seconds time.

* * *

Cronus woke up, the memories of that night still lingering in his mind. He looked down at Kankri, seeing him still asleep. He smiled, rubbing at his eyes seeing that the sun had started to set. He began pulling himself up from where they had fallen asleep on the sofa when he was stopped by a weak hand holding on to him.

"Cronus?" Kankri mumbled, his eyes half opened. "Where are you going?"

Cronus turned back to him, an uncertain expression on his still sleepy face. "I uh, was going to my hive, I got shit to do, you know.."

Kankri shuffled a bit closer, holding him tighter.

"Can you stay a little longer?"

Cronus let out a sigh. It's not like he really had important stuff to do. He was dead, so he had all the time in paradox space to do stuff. Besides, how could he say no to a cuddling session with the troll to whom he had given his heart to?

"Alright chief, move over."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tasting Different Feelings

Kankri woke up late in the evening with a strange feeling of satisfaction warming him up from inside. He didn't open his eyes yet, just smiling at the sensation of happiness and warmth on top of him.

Wait.

He opened his eyes, seeing Cronus and suddenly recalling all the events from the night before, his smiling turning a little to a disappointed frown. He didn't really mind him over him, it felt rather warm and cozy, even considering Cronus's fresh skin. As he looked at him, he studied his expression.

He had probably never seen him so peaceful and relaxed. His ear-fins were twitching just a little and the smallest of smiles was on his face, but it was not that usual cocky smirk he always had.

It almost looked kind of innocent.

Kankri denied any thoughts of considering that adorable to say the least and gently tapped on his shoulder. He was starting to feel rather embarrassed knowing he was still naked. On his sofa too. His back was telling him that that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Cronus, wake up, it's already evening."

The Ampora furrowed his brow and grunted, turning his face to the other side. Kankri huffed again and tapped him again. "Cronus, wake up. We're in a rather compromising situation and position and I'd prefer you'd get up. Also, I think there's something sticky under me." The thought of still lying in their genetic materials was kind of horrifying to him.

Cronus opened his eyes. He squinted at his surroundings, smiling in realization and remembering the night before. He hummed happily as he nuzzled in Kankri's shoulder, holding him tighter and making him almost squeak.

"Good evenin' to you too babe."

Kankri rolled his eyes. "Yes, Cronus, good evening. Please get off of me now please."

Cronus groaned. "But you're so warm and cuddly..."

"I'd rather not use those words to describe myself for it could be triggering to some, but it's the second time I'm going to have to tell you that we are in a rather compromising situation and position to say the least and for the third that I'd like you to kindly get off."

The other chuckled. "You sure you want me to get off? I've got no problem getting' off to you~."

This time Kankri simply shoved him off and got up a bit groggily to fetch his oversized sweater. "I'm only sparing you from one of my lect- brilliant discussions because I'm feeling a bit strange and I'd risk offending you in some way and we are very poorly dressed, so there are more urgent priorities."

"Jeez, fine chief." Cronus said, smile still in place as he stretched, his gaze set on Kankri bending down to gather the rest of his clothes, unaware that he was showing his behind to his guest. "What do you mean by strange anyway? Feel like talking about it?"

Kankri shook his head as he passed Cronus his clothes. "No, nothing to worry about I think. If it isn't a problem for you though I'd like to ask you if I could have some time alone to think about… recent events." He did his best to fight back the blush at the thought of the night before.

Cronus looked uncertain. "Uh, are you sure? Nothing I can do to help?"

Kankri just turned around waiting for the Ampora to get dressed. "No, although I appreciate the concern and the gesture, it is nothing very important. I feel I could be triggered if there was someone else." Not to mention he had a mess to clean up.

Cronus just shrugged as he slipped his jeans on, feeling the dried patch of genetic material on his skin as he moved.

As soon as Kankri had closed the door behind Cronus, he heaved a big sigh and slowly slumped to the floor. He couldn't help but think about how much he enjoyed pailing with Cronus – no wait, he was going to re-phrase that thought – pailing while thinking about Latula, _even if_ it was with his _friend_ instead. He also wondered why he kept on underlining the fact that he and Cronus were just friends instead of more or just something else. It should have been obvious, right? He was flushed for Latula, he knew it.

He just shook his head in the end and started organizing things to clean the red and violet stains on his couch.

* * *

This time they were at Cronus's hive. They hadn't met in a few weeks and he hadn't broached the subject yet, but he was going to ask him if they could try again.

He knew he didn't really have an excuse other than just the want for pleasure while imagining someone else, but he also knew Cronus didn't mind.

So now he only had to find a way to ask him.

They were in his room, sitting on his human bed as he was signing one of the many songs he had learned. Kankri was so enraptured in his own thoughts he didn't even realize Cronus was singing a love song to him. The Ampora always noticed when Kankri wasn't paying attention so he put his guitar down and leaned towards him.

"What's up chief? Thinking of someone sexy like me?"

Kankri jumped a little, then rolled his eyes. "Cronus, please," 'no one is as sexy as you' he actually found himself thinking, fortunately not saying. He almost sputtered, freezing there for a moment, much to Cronus's confusion. "I was going to say I was thinking about…." A thought of Latula flashed through his mind. Did he still love her? Of course he did, he was definitely horns over heels for her for wanting to do such things with her. He just decided to ignore that horrid thought about his _friend_.

"Uh… yeah chief?" Cronus was staring at him.

He cleared his throat. "I was going to say that what you said is rather triggering and offensive so please, refrain from using such language in the future. I was just thinking about personal matters, and I feel rather inadequate the fact that you'd ask since if I wished to share my thoughts I would have done so directly."

"Fine chief, I got it, sorry." Cronus lifted his hands defensively.

Kankri closed his eyes, lifting his head and rubbing his left temple with his hand. "However, I wanted to ask if it was a problem if we could continue with our training, for I felt rather.. let's say distracted. Also, I think we took things slightly too quickly. I have done a little research and I have seen there are more activities around the main one, so to speak."

Cronus's eyes lit up. He let his tongue timidly slip across his lips. "Hmm, do tell, anything in particular you'd like to try?" He already had his hands on the hem of his shirt.

Kankri's widened. "Well, I don't know. I suppose you're the 'expert' on this kind of material."

The Ampora leaned towards him and put a hand on his thigh. "Well, I'd say you could start with getting some clothes off."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Uh.. yeah? Don't you remember last time..?"

Kankri sighed. "Yes, I do." As he said so, he moved further from Cronus to remove his sweater, only to be stopped half way by Cronus. "Actually, if you feel comfortable with keeping something on you can keep that on."

"Oh." He adjusted the sweater back. "So.. what do I have to take off?"

Cronus slipped his hands under Kankri's sweater to get to the hem of his chest-high trousers, eliciting a small whimper from him. "These for example."

The Vantas leaned backwards on the bed until he was lying on it, feeling Cronus's hands at his hips. He shivered every time the Ampora left soft kisses trailing on his legs as he went down further and further until he removed the trousers. He got up and lay down next to his friend.

"You okay?"

Kankri nodded. The Ampora whispered in Kankri's ear. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable with what I'm gonna do, yeah?"

The Vantas moaned in assent as he felt his friends fingers starting to tease the fabric between his legs. He was imagining red gloves there instead, but he had a small but still nagging feeling it was weird. He pushed that thought at the back of his mind as he felt lips on his neck, then his covered chest and stomach. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see Latula for a fraction of a second, then Cronus with his hands at the edge of his boxers, his mouth dangerously near to his slowly emerging bulge.

"Lat – ah, ehm Cronus what are you doing?"

The Ampora teasingly kissed slowly the fabric of his underwear, tearing a gasp from Kankri. "Tryin' something new, isn't that what you wanted?"

Kankri squirmed lightly as the other's fingers made their way under his boxers, gently pulling them down. "Oh, uh.. alright."

He repressed as best as he could a yelp as Cronus's tongue lapped his bulge almost excruciatingly slowly. He grabbed the covers underneath him with one hand, the other going straight to his mouth to stop from wanting to scream.

Cronus on his part just hummed with pleasure as he sank his face in between his object of desires's legs, enjoying the muffled sounds he was making at every time his tongue reached a sensitive spot, going back and forth from his nook to his bulge.

He heard Kankri whisper Latula's name once or twice, fewer times than last time, but didn't really care at this point. He grabbed Kankri's waist to hold him closer, making him pull his hand away from his mouth to dig it in Cronus's hair instead.

The Ampora would never have thought he could be so turned on by feeling his head grabbed like that. He pulled away a little, only to lick his lips before taking Kankri's bulge in his mouth. He could feel it was already slick and more than ready to release, but he bobbed his head slowly to make it last as long as possible. Much to the Vantas's pleasure, who was arching his back and moaning all sorts of incoherent sounds at the overwhelming pleasure.

He didn't even imagine anyone doing this for how good he was feeling, he barely managed to make out a few words between his pants.

"I.. I think I..."

Before he could even attempt to end his sentence he came hard in Cronus's mouth, almost making him choke in surprise, but he was quick enough to swallow, some of it still managing to drip out on his chin. As soon as he felt Kankri's bulge retreat, he pulled away with a satisfied grin as he wiped himself with the heel of his hand.

"Well chief, how was that?"

Kankri was breathless. All he could do was lift a hand as to ask for a moment before he could say anything again. Cronus just smiled sweetly and climbed up to lay next to him and started stroking back strands of hair from his face.

"That… was… highly interesting..." He managed to say with a shy grin of his own. "How… how are you feeling?"

Cronus shrugged. "I'm more than fine chief."

"No, I mean, do you need… relief in some way?" He could feel Cronus's hardness against his leg. Cronus looked down and chuckled lightly.

"Nah chief, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Kankri smiled in what almost looked like a cheeky grin. "I actually wouldn't mind. It is all for the sake of this research of ours, remember? Also as I have said there are more contour activities to this that could help you too."

Cronus wasn't sure if these were only excuses, but he wasn't one for complaining.

They ended up spending the night having sex in a messy bundle of sheets, but this time they remembered the pail.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Realization

So time passed, and Kankri and Cronus met once in a while, more often than they would have thought, not always with concupiscent intentions, although some nights became a little more heated than others.

Cronus was having the time of his life (or, well, afterlife at this point) and couldn't believe his wildest of fantasies was actually happening. Even if Kankri was into Latula, he still had some memorable moments.

Actually, he was starting to notice the Vantas was.. changing.

Every time they did things together, he heard him say her name less and less from time to time. He could have sworn he actually heard Kankri moan _his_ name once, but he wasn't sure.

So even now, with him holding on tight to him, sitting on his lap in a moaning mess, he was wondering if Kankri was still thinking about Latula or not.

As they lay down on the Ampora's human bed, exhausted and happy, they cuddled together. Cronus held him tight and Kankri nuzzled gladly into the embrace, but the first sighed.

"Hey, chief, can I ask ya somethin'?" Kankri looked up to him.

"Of course. Are you worried about something? Did I trigger you in some way?" He almost started getting up, but Cronus stopped him with a little chuckle. "No, nothing like that, you just got me curious on whether you're gonna go through your plan or not. I mean, it's not that I'm not likin' this, but it's been some time now that we've been doin' this and.. aren't you going to ask Latula?"

Kankri froze there. He hadn't really realized they had spent so much time together. Actually, it had almost been a year since they started this, whatever it was. He was genuinely surprised he hadn't thought of her as much as he used to. He opened his mouth to reply, but he didn't know what to say.

"I..." he needed to find something quick. Also something to make Cronus get his mind off that. He could see he had that look he had when he was worried, his eyebrows quirked in a strange and funny way only he managed to do.

"I think I just needed time. I might be ready to ask her tomorrow." He lied. Cronus seemed a little disappointed at that, but shrugged anyway and sighed.

"Uh, alright then. You feel like resting a little?"

Kankri nodded. He pretended to fall asleep like the Ampora beside him, but he had a lot to think about.

* * *

The next evening, as soon as Kankri reached his home, he made his way to his sweater pile without even taking his shoes off, slightly shocked about Cronus's question.

He curled up, bringing his knees to his chest as he tried his best to organize his chaotic mess of thoughts. He wasn't even in the mood to talk out loud to himself.

So. Why, indeed, hadn't he made any move towards Latula in, what, months? He hadn't even bothered talking to her about anything, or watching her from afar. He had been spending more time with Cronus than with anyone else.

If the Ampora hadn't been the object of his utter confusion, he would have gladly asked his advice.

He groaned.

Past him was so wise to never dabble in this sort of things.

He looked at his hands. He hugged himself, sinking his head in the sweaters. He knew he had been flushed for Latula from even before he was just some ghost drifting through the dream-bubbles. But… the nagging feeling he had had a few weeks ago when he tried.. well.. something new for the first time had gotten stronger and stronger, to the point he actually didn't think of Latula anymore when he was with Cronus.

Not even when he was alone he thought about her the same way he used to.

He knew he even got to the point that he had a _sexual_ interest in her, but now… he even vaguely remembered that she had something special about her high-fives, but he remembered very well the way Cronus chewed on his cigarette when he was nervous. He even noticed the smallest of changes in his smile depending on the situation.

What?

Kankri brought a hand to his forehead. Where did that thought come from? He felt a strange, yet almost familiar pang in his stomach. He knew that feeling. It was the same feeling he had for sweeps and had sent him astray from his vows. That same sensation he had suppressed for as long as he could, now stronger than ever.

It was love.

And it wasn't for the person he was aiming for at the beginning of this experiment of his.

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck _fuck!_ When did that happen? _How_ did that happen?!

He definitely needed to talk about this to someone. But who..?

Oh. Kankri sighed. He had an idea about only one other person willing to listen to him other that Cronus, and he hoped it wasn't going to be a bad one.

* * *

 **A.N.: Uhh.. very short chapter, but I needed a break from those very long ones XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Helpful Talking

Kankri was leaning his head on a table, rocking his feet back and forth while he was perched on a chair. He sighed, not having said anything other than a meek 'hello' at the doorway. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea of being in love with someone different than Latula, who had been his obsession, to say the least, for sweeps.

He sighed again and groaned, nuzzling in the crossed arms he brought on the table as a fancy lady looked down at him.

"Kanny..? I know you came here to talk about something, but you don't seem very.. talkative?"

Porrim raised her pierced eyebrows in concern. She tried moving closer to put an arm around him, but Kankri all but hissed at her as he moved away.

"Don't touch me! You know very well this triggers me!" He yelled at her.

She backed away with a frustrated huff. "Fine. Care telling me why you just walked into my hive just to say 'hello' and sit down with the mopiest of looks on your face, then?"

Kankri slumped back on the table.

"Porrim, I know that despite the fact that you're very open minded towards quadrant issues and relationships, with which you are probably all to familiar with, I'm afraid I might trigger you if I talk about serious feelings and not some infatuation or libertine behavior with our friends to the point of actually making them uncomfortable around you sometimes but that's beyond the point, I mean -"

Porrim sat in front of him, a slight scowl on her face. "I'll just ignore your insults in favor of helping you, because you clearly have a problem you're not talking about. Just say it, you know what triggers me and what doesn't."

The Vantas rolled his eyes and hid his face again.

"I think I've fallen in love with the wrong person." His voice was muffled by the wool of his sweater.

The Maryam leaned a little forward. "What..? You're not talking about Latula, are you?"

Kankri groaned again. "No, I thought it was quite obvious it'd be someone different, otherwise I wouldn't have come here to talk about this with you, wouldn't I? Or at least… argh!" He went back to his warm hiding place.

Porrim grinned. "Well now, who's the lucky one then?"

He stayed quiet. Her smile became e little more encouraging. "Kanny, there is no wrong person, you just fall in love with someone, girl or boy or both at the same time." She leaned on the table as well to level her eyes at Kankri's. "So, can I know who it is?"

Kankri hesitated. He looked her for a fraction of a second then looked away. "It's Cronus..."

Porrim's smile suddenly became more of a grimace. "...Forget anything I said." She shook her head with a giggle. "Seriously? I knew the two of you were friends, but.." she stopped seeing Kankri's frowning scowl. "Kanny, just because I don't like him it doesn't mean you can't be with him. Are you happy with him?"

Kankri laid back on his chair. "We're not in a quadrant.." he hesitated. They weren't officially together, but they were supposedly doing everything two real matesprits would do. Gog this was so confusing.

Porrim shook her head. "That's not what I meant. Do you feel happy when you think of him? Do you see it as a problem to be in love with him?"

The Vantas looked down. He actually was fine with him, probably more than he was when he was around Latula.

"No.. I don't think it's a problem..."

"So? What's wrong?"

Kankri rolled his head backwards. "It's just. For sweeps I've had a huge, almost obsessive crush on someone and then I just go and notice how cute his smirk is when he's fantasizing over someone even though I don't know who it is, and the real smile he gets when he's just finished playing one of his favorite human songs with his guitar, the way he cares so much for the people he loves even though he's kind of rude and offensive towards the others, the way he runs his fingers in his hair and scratches the back of his neck when he's flustered or nervous. The way he chews on his cigarette when he's angry or nervous… and it just happened so suddenly I don't know what to think anymore! All those lessons for Latula just made me _forget_ her instead!"

Porrim furrowed her eyebrows. "Lessons?"

Kankri stopped, his mouth still open. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer. "Well, yes, I have asked his assistance to confess to Latula my feelings… but it didn't work out very well."

Porrim leaned her head on her hand. "I see. Did you guys do something together that made you change your mind?" She said with a wink.

Kankri blushed violently, still keeping a neutral façade. "No, Porrim, of course we did _not_ absolutely do anything _you're_ used to do."

The Maryam just laughed. "I don't want to know what you two have been up to or what made you change your mind, but if you're happy with him, who cares. There is no wrong person Kanny, there is just the person you love, whether it's black, red, or pale, or anything. You might even be able to get him to behave a little."

Kankri just stayed quiet, a small smile making it's way on his face as he thought of what he had been doing with Cronus, and the warm freshness of his embrace, and…

"...how do I tell him?"

"I don't know. You're not forced to tell him right away if you don't feel like it. I usually just go straight to the point, or even just a kiss, it really just depends on the situation and the inspiration."

Kankri huffed. "Well _you_ should know."

Porrim glared at him, but he continued. "I want to, I _have_ to tell him, as soon as possible maybe. I don't want it to go like it did with Latula, but I just can't work up the courage to do so."

"Well technically he's been teaching you how to do it, so why not use his information?"

Kankri grumbled. "It's not that easy.."

"You know you aren't making any sense, are you?" She smirked. "Anyway, whenever you feel like telling him, just go for it."

Kankri nodded slowly. He knew this was going to be just as hard as it was trying with Latula, but this time he wouldn't let his chance get away.

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **To Gyest: I'm not sure if you're liking this or not, but thank you for reviewing anyway! ^^"**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Explicit Signs

"Aw you see man? Now she went away again just because you were tryin' to do some stupid trick. You're a disappointment."

"I'm sorry..." Mituna hunched a little as he walked alongside Cronus.

The Ampora shoved him in the shoulder. "Hey, stop whinin' like that. You'll never get the girls like that, or help me in any way. What would your 'game girl' say if she saw you like a looser like that?"

The other shook his head violently, holding the shoved arm. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. At least I got Tulip, so fuck you."

Cronus just shook his head and said. "Yeah, yeah." He stopped after a few steps though as he remembered Kankri had asked to see him earlier. "Oh shit man I gotta go see Kan." He turned towards Mituna. "Don't you move from there, ya hear? Just don't do anything retarded while I'm gone or we'll never be able to land our scores." And he ran off, leaving the poor Captor alone, mumbling nonsense.

* * *

Kankri paced impatiently in his hive, waiting for someone who was very, _very_ late. He should have been there at least an hour ago, where did he go? Just as he finished his twentieth lap of his respiteblock he heard his door knock. He quickly walked towards it, finding Cronus with his best leather jacket on and his guitar in tow. He looked like he had been running as he made his way in Kankri's hive with a 'hi' and grin. The Vantas wasn't so cheerful though.

"Cronus, why are you so late? I was expecting you here at least an hour ago, and I must say I'm rather offended you didn't tell me anything or warn me about your delay for whatever it was the reason of this. Also, I was getting worried you didn't tell me that you were going to be this late, and I must say I am quite triggered that you wouldn't respect an appointment we have set up, you should be more careful in future, because regardless of your blood caste-"

"Hey, hey, I get it, I'm sorry Kan, I was just hangin' out with Mituna and I didn't realize I was that late!"

Kankri frowned and crossed his arms. "And what were you doing exactly with him to make you forget about my request?"

Cronus was backing slowly towards the Vantas's sofa, the other following him step by step. "What, I can't have a private life, uh, death I guess, now? Just showin' my amazing music skills to Peixes."

Kankri's frown deepened, becoming more sad. "You were doing what?"

Cronus ended up sitting down as Kankri stood up in front of him. "Uh..? Tryin' it with the girl with my mate?"

The Vantas thought he felt his heart sink into the pits of his stomach. Again. "But I thought we were…?"

Cronus looked confused. "Yeah..?"

Kankri shook out of his thoughts, closing his eyes and awkwardly sitting down next to Cronus. "Nevermind, it's just.. nothing."

The Ampora glanced at him befuddled. "Are you… jealous? You know it's just a play thing between me and the chick, yeah?"

Kankri shuffled uncomfortably, humming in discontent.

"Hey look chief I'm sorry if I upset ya, I didn't mean it."

"No, it's okay… just…" Not again. Please, not again. "Can we just.. can I listen to one of your songs?" His songs always had a way to cheer him up, somehow. Cronus frowned a little, and then did something Kankri didn't expect at all. He hugged him vigorously, almost taking his breath away.

"I'm sorry chief, I really am. You know you're super special to me, yeah? I mean, sure I don't mind other dudes and chicks but you're, just, _you_ , okay?" he smiled, tentatively kissing his forehead and making Kankri a fuzzy warm mess on the inside.

The Vantas was still offended at all that, but he couldn't even manage to say the word 'triggered' at the moment, so he just pulled the neck of his sweater up to hide his face, making Cronus grin and pull the guitar in his arms. "Anythin' in particular you wanna hear?"

Kankri just shrugged, but smiled as Cronus started signing a song he had called _All I need to know_.

The words were so touching, and he was actually wondering if he meant them. As Cronus ended singing he almost felt like saying something, but he was just utterly terrified at the thought of being rejected a second time and ruining a friendship like that.

"Feelin' better chief?" Cronus said with a smile.

Kankri nodded. "That was a rather enjoyable song, Cronus." He silently hoped he didn't sing it to anyone else, but didn't say it out loud.

Cronus grinned. "Sweet. I got another few you might like then." so he went on with some of his favorite songs.

The Vantas noticed that, curiously enough, they were all love songs.

* * *

 **A.N: The song is _All I need to know_ from _Thousand foot krutch_. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Falling in Love

Kankri was leaning against the back of his sofa, his eyes closed as he let the romantic words of the love songs sink in his ears. He opened his eyes as he turned around to look at Cronus, who was so enraptured by his own singing he didn't realize the Vantas was staring at him.

He followed every movement of his lips, his closed eyes, the fluttering of his fins every once in a while and the usual, trademark cigarette hanging from his lips. He wondered how it managed to stay in place like that.

Kankri noticed the faintest of blushes on Cronus's cheeks.

Was he thinking about him while he sang those songs? He silently wished so, slowly leaning towards him.

Did he maybe feel the same way about him? They had been doing so many things together, he might have fallen for him too. Besides, now that he was thinking about it, the first confession he had done to help him… did he miss the hint? He was getting closer.

Was it the right moment? How could you tell when the right moment was? He probably should have asked Porrim. Cronus had stopped playing and was looking at Kankri's thoughtful eyes.

Before both of them realized though, Kankri was inches apart from his face. Should he do it? He felt his face almost aflame, but he had too many questions overclouding his mind. So he just let go.

He gently pressed his lips against Cronus's, making his eyes widen and drop his cigarette in astonishment.

Kankri actually felt only then, how soft they were, and how perfect against his own.

He shakily brought a hand to his face, delicately holding him closer, making him close his eyes. The Ampora deepened the kiss and held him by his hips. They both hugged each other tight, kissing hungrily as if they had been parted for eons and had finally found a lost part of themselves.

Cronus leaned on top of Kankri, making him fall back against the couch on which the had shared their first time together. He held himself over him, but the Vantas grabbed the back of his head and his back making him fall onto him, their bodies so close together. Cronus let his hands roam along his sides, leaving his lips to kiss his neck. He didn't know what had changed or what was going through Kankri's mind, but he was liking this. A lot.

The Vantas started moaning as Cronus slipped his hands under Kankri's sweater. The latter arched his back, kissing the Ampora's cheeks and stopping him for a moment. Cronus was terribly worried he was going to ask him to stop.

"Sweater pile?" He said in one breath. He was starting to feel that familiar pain in his groin.

Cronus was more than eager to comply, lifting himself off the sofa to pick him up bridal-style, tearing a little yelp from him and then a lighthearted giggle as he almost ran towards the pile in his respiteblock.

As they landed on the soft pile, they resumed kissing and caressing, both smiling as they let the feelings of love and lust rush through their minds and bodies. Cronus tried rolling on top of the other, but Kankri this time took the lead, taking the Ampora by surprise again. The Vantas laughed at his lover's face, feeling more giddy and… ironically, alive as he had ever felt. He cupped his face, giving him a tender look and knowing his face was red as his sweater.

"Cronus I think I have to tell you something, and it might be triggering or offending so I might start listing the possible triggering contents, starting with concupiscent feelings, unrequited love, confession, quadrant vacillation, emotions, pail filling, class oppression and or classification, matesprit privileges or desires, or-"

Cronus silenced him with a kiss. He had a hunch on where he was going, and he hoped with all of his soul he was right. "Babe, just skip to the point."

Kankri reddened even more that he thought possible, his mouth shut tight. He slowly leaned on Cronus, his head in the crook of the Ampora's neck. "I'm afraid to say it."

Cronus wrapped his arms around him. "I'm here for ya chief, you ain't gonna scare me with anything."

The Vantas took a deep breath. "Cronus… Ampora." He started, smiling a little. "You and I have been friends for a long time, and I've spent a lot of good moments with you... a-and I think I've come to see you as.. more than a friend. I.. know that you probably don't feel the same way for me, as I do for you, but I just want to tell you that… I'm flushed for you, and have been for... quite some time now. I hope you understand my feelings and don't reject me..."

Cronus stayed quiet and pulled his head back to look at him. Kankri almost feared he was actually triggered, when the Ampora kissed him on the lips ever so delicately.

"Those were my words, chief." He said with a grin.

Kankri just sat there, feeling his insides all aflutter, finally realizing that the whole time they had been doing this _Cronus_ was the one flushed for him and he had been completely oblivious to the quite clear signals the whole time, even to his own feelings for a while.

Their lips connected again as they both hummed happily, finding solace in finally opening themselves to each other.

They started with a small giggle, then ended up laughing together, holding tight onto one another.

"I'm so sorry Cronus, I just realized now how triggering all this could have been or might have been for you and I cannot apologize enough for all this!"

"Nah, don't worry chief, I'm used to a broken heart. Besides, I never expected you'd actually want to stay with me instead of going for the Pyrope chick."

"I think..." Kankri leaned his forehead against Cronus's. "I think that being with you this way made me know you better… and I must say I didn't regret any of the things we did together. I'm actually glad I did this with you and didn't waste any further time chasing an impossible dream."

They stayed quiet, simply loosing themselves in empty white eyes. The Vantas sighed, closing his eyes as he hesitantly reached Cronus's lips again. He broke the kiss with a chuckle after a few seconds though, earning a confused grin from the other. He felt silly at how much he was laughing, but he didn't care.

"I suppose I can't use the excuse of the training anymore, can I?" Kankri said.

Cronus wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Actually, I think it's been too long since the last lesson. We have to catch up some lessons chief~."

"Cronus it was barely two weeks ago." Kankri said in a giggle as he felt fresh hands crawl under his sweater.

"Exactly." Cronus winked and took the Vantas's sweater off, not finding any resistance at all. He did the same with his own shirt, and soon things warmed up even more.

Let's just say, things escalated quickly, and both of them had never been more happy.

This time, Cronus was sure he had heard Kankri moan his name.


	13. Chapter 13 - epilogue

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm so glad to say thank you to all the people that have followed this fanfiction to the end and whoever has reviewed. Here's the last chapter and the last you'll read from me until.. I'm not really sure, but I hope soon! So, on with the ending!**

 **~ ClivaMature**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Happy Ending

Kankri was lying on Cronus's human bed, the Ampora beside him. He had his eyes closed, and was gently drifting to sleep as the sun was rising. His now official matesprit was singing a song to him as he stroked his hair behind his ears.

He remembered when rumors through his friends had reached him and he had went straight to Porrim's hive to do her one hell of a lecture, only to find out she was herself scolding Cronus and warning him to treat the Vantas well.

That was now at least one orbit ago, if time still counted in the dream-bubbles.

And after one orbit, he and Cronus had shared more moments together than he ever thought possible, romantic or not, but still more than he had ever asked for.

Sure, they had bickered every once in a while, but whether it was a song from the Ampora, or and endless poem from the Vantas, they always found a way to make it up to each other.

He had even gotten used to the taste of nicotine in Cronus's mouth, but he hardly ever let him kiss him with his tongue. That still felt too weird.

He turned his head around with half lidded eyes, meeting his lover's gaze. He was always fascinated at the way, after all that time, he felt so… lighthearted every time he saw his face. He had never felt that way, not even with Latula, he realized.

Kankri slowly opened his mouth to speak. "Cronus?"

The Ampora kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you too man, I'm pretty sure we've established that alright." He said with a suggestive wink, making Kankri chuckle with a huff and a roll of his eyes.

"That's not what I meant. It's just…I'm not sure if I'll manage to explain this correctly without saying anything offensive or triggering, probably due to the subject of quadrant matters, but... I don't feel the need to fill any other of my quadrants."

He kissed the other this time.

"I want only you to be my companion, in all four kinds of romance, if that is not a problem with you." He stayed there, only millimeters of air separating their faces. Cronus dropped his cigarette, again. Now that was something he had never, _ever_ , thought he'd hear anyone say to him. It took him quite some time to elaborate what his lover had just said to him.

"Are you… would _you_ want to share all that with _me_? I mean, I have no problem at all, it's just.. wow."

Kankri timidly kissed his lips. "Of course I'd want to do this with you, Cronus, that's why I said so."

Cronus shuffled a little closer to him and held him in his arms, pressing their lips together once again. "I'll be anything you want for you babe." And he sank his face in the crook of Kankri's neck, making him giggle as they rolled so that Cronus was lying on top of him.

"You know, this kind of actually goes along with my… you know, human persona thing." Cronus said, as he felt a little bashful about the subject.

"How so?"

"Well.. humans don't have four kinds of love, they just have a sort of mix between red and pale most of the times but some relationships can have a hint of black too. So, I guess the fact that you're satisfied with me being like, in all your quadrants and I having only one big one, it's perfect for us."

Kankri looked away in thought. "I hadn't considered that point of view actually, and I apologize if my ignorance in this field might offend you, but I'm glad you think this arrangement is alright."

Cronus chuckled against Kankri's neck. "You were afraid I'd go hittin' on someone else for other quadrants didn't ya?"

Kankri frowned but did his best to hide his face, turning away. "… maybe."

The Ampora started kissing his neck, then went to his cheek and forehead. "There's no way I'm gonna do that when I got a sweet kitten like you who's lovin' me."

"Cronus, do not, call me _kitten_."

"Aw man, why not? You're sure cute like one." He went back to his ears. "I think I also heard you purr once or twice~." With that Kankri widened his eyes and shoved him off, making him laugh.

"Cronus Ampora! That was highly triggering and offensive! I do not wish to be associated as a kitten in any circumstance, and I do not appreciate your blatant allusions to pailing."

"Hey chief, you chose me, you get the whole package." He said with a wink as he leaned close to Kankri again. The Vantas groaned. "Yes, sometimes I must acknowledge my mistakes." He said with a smirk of his own.

Cronus grinned. "You cheeky little troll." "Speak for yourself, Mister Ampora." They kissed again and again, giddily smiling.

Kankri pulled back. "I must say, I have never felt this way for anyone before. Did you use some spell on me?"

The Ampora shook his head. "Nah chief, those days are way behind me." He kissed his forehead again. "I gotta tell ya though, being with you almost made me believe in magic again." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kankri hugged him tight. He loved how Cronus could be so sweet with him, still admittedly being one of the most offensive people he had ever met. He knew he was blushing and felt rather ridiculous for that. Especially because he wanted to do something he always felt embarrassed for wanting to do.

"Cronus?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think… we could..." He stopped. Took a deep breath. "I know this could sound triggering and offensive for certain people, mostly because it has to do with matesprit privileges or simply concupiscent quadrant privileges so I suppose I should tag this appropriately, but I have a request that I hope isn't inappropriate in the current context and -"

"Chief, I know you wanna do some mattress mambo, no need for all that talkin'." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't have put it that bluntly, but… yes. Is it a problem?"

"Kankri."

"..yes?"

"Are you askin' _me_ , if I'd have a problem having _sex,_ with you?" Cronus laughed. "Babe if it were for me I'd be doing it all the time." He ended with a smirk.

Kankri smiled in return, still blushing. "So..?"

The Ampora put his hands under his sweater. "Yeah?" He resumed kissing his neck, nipping at it lightly.

"Hmm.." Kankri moaned feeling cold hands against his skin, for he had tried normal jeans for a change. He wasn't sure if he was regretting it or not.

The Vantas put his own hands under Cronus's shirt as their lips united with more lust than before. He let Cronus hold on tight to his hips as he bit down on the soon uncovered neck. Cronus repressed a sigh. Sure, Kankri didn't have his ridiculous pants on, but he still had a long-sleeve shirt to compensate.

The Ampora let go of his lover for a moment to remove his shirt, going back to Kankri to do the same, discarding them both on the floor.

He stayed there a moment, admiring for a minute the wonder of his lover. He himself never would have thought he'd get so attached to someone. He slowly left soft kisses on him, making him moan ever so slightly as Cronus ran his hands along his sides while Kankri stroked his horns.

He went back up to his ears, holding the hem on his jeans. "You look beautiful, babe." he whispered as he tenderly pressed his lips right on that sensitive spot behind his ears, making him shiver. Kankri held his hands on Cronus, going to his neck as they kissed again and again, basking in the cool warmth between them.

The Ampora lifted himself up from him to undo his jeans, slipping them off to get to Kankri's. He kissed around the hem, tickling his warm skin as he nearly fumbled with the buttons.

As the jeans were removed too, he kissed his way back up to Kankri's neck, their arms wrapping around each other. Cronus pressed against the Vantas, making him moan his name. He relished in the softness of the embrace. Also in hearing his own name now instead of Latula's; even if it had been a long time since Kankri had said her name, hearing his name still felt awesome.

"Hey babe, can I..?"

Kankri kissed him passionately in response, his own hands at the hem of Cronus's underwear.

"Alright, alright!" He chuckled, happy to comply.

"Cronus..?" Kankri said in one breath.

The Ampora looked at him, waiting for him to continue as he held his hands on his hips.

"I love you." He smiled as Cronus leaned over him, holding himself up. His face was only a few centimeters away from his lover's, their unsheathed bulges entwining.

"I love you too, Kankri." He pressed his lips against Kankri's, his hips doing the same feeling his bulge enter the warm nook.

They both let out a moan at the usual yet always new sensation, Cronus sinking his face in Kankri's neck, The Vantas arching his back against him and digging his nails in his shoulders. They stayed still for a moment, whispering sweet words at each other as they started moving together.

The room was soon filled with the sound of two lovers united in the most intimate of ways, calling out their names between a gasp or a moan, and another.

* * *

They lay down, still holding tight to each other. Their eyes were closed, catching their breathes, both of them with a satisfied and happy grin.

"Babe… that was… wow." Cronus sighed as he snuggled up to Kankri.

"I would say that there are so many other words to describe what we have just done, but I suppose 'wow' is an excellent way to put it too." He said with a light chuckle, holding Cronus close to him.

"Babe, have I already said that I love you?"

Kankri started combing his hair back with his fingers.

"Yes, Cronus, but you can say it anytime you want." He realized only later that he should have thought about how triggering it could have been for others, but just shrugged. It was only the two of them anyway right now, so who cared.

"I'll be super sure I do, Kan." Cronus held himself up just enough to reach his cheek and kiss him.

"I love you too." Kankri said as he drifted asleep in Cronus's arms, feeling the Ampora's head getting heavy with sleep too against his chest.

If anyone had known him for a long time, that someone could have told that never had there been such a serene smile in all his life and afterlife gracing his features.  
And Kankri himself would have said, never had he felt so in love with someone. He would have admitted that every time they weren't together he felt so bad, so empty.

He would have confessed, that he had finally found what he had always wanted in love.

And this, was his happy ending.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! Thank you for reading :-)**


	14. Bonus Chapter! :D

Here's another bonus chapter for you guys! :D Happy Christmas present ;-)

www. fanfiction s/11690727/1/


End file.
